birthday case in france
by valkyrie flames
Summary: disclaimer i do not or have ever owned the skulduggery pleasant characters having a case on your birthday sucks one in france better
1. a birthday surprise

Chapter one

A birthday surprise

Tanith's P.O.V

Skulduggery ghastly and I were sitting in the waiting room of Bespoke's tailors discussing what we were going to do for Valkyrie's eighteenth she had only wanted a dinner with family. Skulduggery suggested "why don't we throw her a surprise party we can invite well us some family I guess we have to invite beryl and Fergus and the twins but then we can invite Fletcher and china no not china."

"Ok where are we going to hold it?"

"Well why don't we hold it at her place"

"But then we have to get her out of the house while we set up" added ghastly

"I can take her shopping and you guys can set up"

"Are we going to decorate the house I reckon that it should be decorated like with silver and black and red because Valkyrie likes those colours and they go good together."

"Ok now we need the permission to use Melissa's house although they will be there" stated Skulduggery

"Have you every wanted to see what a monkey would look like if they wore a bright pink fluffy dress."

They all start rolling on the floor laughing and ghastly says "Tanith you come out with the weirdest thing sometimes." Still laughing Skulduggery gets a call from the sanctuary saying that divina marr just escaped from the jail cells at the sanctuary. They stopped laughing and Skulduggery called Valkyrie and told her to come to Bespoke's tailors immediately we have a case I will inform you when you get here. "Hahahahahaha monkey in a dress" and then they all crack up laughing."


	2. an escaped marr

Chapter two

An escaped marr

Valkyrie's P.O.V

I was sitting in my room just playing with fire when Skulduggery rang and told me to get to Bespoke's tailors because we had a case.  
So I quickly got changed into the protective clothing ghastly made for me and grabbed my necromancy ring off my bed side table and used my necromancy to teleport to Bespoke tailors. I arrived and every one was on the floor laughing. They finally stop and I asked "What is so funny?"

Skulduggery replied standing up. "It doesn't matter right now we have a case."

"What's happened?"

"Late last night one of the high security prisoners escaped."

"Who was it? Was it Vengeous?"

"No it was one corrupt sanctuary detective Davina Marr..."

"What Marr escaped? But she was watched night and day!"

"Well it seems that one Remus Crux fell asleep whilst on watch and helped his old partner escape."

"When did you figure out that Davina and Crux were working together?"

"Well it was obvious he was on the case to find her and did he? No we did because if he brought her in she would tell the elders that were working with her."

"This all makes sense now. Now we just have to find her and get her back to the sanctuary jail."

"Not that easy we have the intelligence to believe that she is now in France."

"So we go to France...?"

"We will have to discuss it with the elders and find somewhere to stay."

"The place to stay is easy my parents villa it will hold me you Tanith and Fletcher."

"Do we have to bring Fletcher?" whined Tanith.

"Well I guess not, so you and I could share a room and Skul can have one to himself."

"I don't think so my guess is that an elder will have to come with us."  
They all sighed.


	3. a visit to the elders

Chapter three

A visit to the elders

Skulduggery's P.O.V

After I briefed every one on Davina Marr's escape Valkyrie, Tanith and I got in my Bentley and drove to the sanctuary to see the council of the elders about Marr. We arrived at about half past one but didn't get to see the elders until two o'clock. We told them what we knew and they said that Ghastly would go with us to France to get Marr. "I will go online and get our plane tickets" "Skulduggery you don't have to do that I can teleport us there in no time flat so if you will all go home and pack we can be there within the hour" valkyrie stated proudly. So I walked out of the sanctuary and got into my Bentley and drove home to pack it took me fifteen minutes to pack and then I drove to Valkyrie's house that belonged to her late uncle Gordon. I had to wait a half and hour before Tanith and ghastly to arrive and then Valkyrie teleported our stuff to her parents villa and then she came back for us. We arrived in France and it was two o 'clock in the morning. We all went to our room valkyrie and Tanith and ghastly and me sharing rooms.


	4. the french sanctuary

Chapter four

The French sanctuary

Valkyrie's P.O.V

Tanith and I went to sleep almost immediately but Skulduggery and ghastly stayed up. Tanith and I woke up to my phone ringing. It was Mr. Bliss calling to say that they arranged for us to meet with the French sanctuary. The meeting was to be at two o clock in the afternoon which was in two hours so I woke up ghastly and Skulduggery and told them to get ready because we had to go to the French sanctuary. By one o clock we were all up and Tanith and I were in the kitchen making bacon, eggs and sausages for every one. We had lunch and at one thirty we were in the Bentley on the way to the French sanctuary. We were a half and hour late to the meeting with the French elders because Skulduggery took a wrong turn and got us lost. Finally we reached the sanctuary and the grand mage wasn't happy about it but the others seemed fine. The grand mage's name was Amélie and the other elders names were Aurora and Celina. The French sanctuary was the only sanctuary in the world to have all girls. I started explaining why we were here and when I had finished explaining they agreed to help. Skulduggery pulled out a picture of divina and gave it to the grand mage.


	5. a disguised marr

Chapter five

A disguised marr

Tanith's P.O.V

We left the sanctuary and went home. Valkyrie and I went shopping and while she was in the change room trying on some thing, someone came up behind me. Put their hand over my mouth and slowly walked away the last thing I remember is that and then I woke up in a dull room, no windows only a door that was locked from the outside. The only furniture in the room was a toilet that looked like it hadn't been cleaned since well ever. I heard someone coming. And then marr came in.

"Oh who have we here? Tanith low adept mainly physical weapon sword"

"Skulduggery will realised that you're not me and arrest you then come find me"

"Well well well dear I don't think that Skulduggery will even live to try and find you"

And then she left still in the costume of me.

Divina Marr's P.O.V

When I got back to Valkyrie's villa I was bamboozled with all the questions: where were you why didn't you leave a note you should have told someone. Before any one could say anything else I went to my room thinking to my self "arrgh I can't believe that I have to be nice to these people just to kill Valkyrie." I knew my plan when Valkyrie goes to sleep tonight I will kill her take her body and dump it in the seine river and leave a clue as to who killed her and where her body is. After a while I came out and just sat on the couch, Valkyrie came up and asked what was wrong because usually I am all fun and now I just looked depressed. I just sat there and she left. When it got dark everyone except me went to bed so I walked into the kitchen once I knew that valkyrie was asleep and got the butchers knife I walked into the bedroom and was about to swing my arm down and stab her in the heart when she woke up and screamed. Skulduggery and ghastly came in so I dropped the knife and ran but before I could get out the window my disguise fell off and Skulduggery grabbed my shirt and pulled back. I tried to get away but they had tied me to a chair then Skulduggery asked "WHERE IS TANITH" I didn't answer so he got Valkyrie to make a small flame in her hand and just slowly and lightly touch my bare leg. I screamed for them to stop and I told them. After that Fletcher came in saw me and went over to me and put his arm around me.


	6. A deceitful friend and an injured Tanith

Chapter six

A deceitful friend and an injured Tanith

Valkyrie's P.O.V

Fletcher had put his arm around marr what was going on. I had no idea at first I thought that he was going to strangle her but instead he came out with " well I see you have captured my …girlfriend we cant have that can we, now that you know where Tanith is we have to go" so he grabbed her and then they were gone. "Skulduggery how did we not know that Fletcher was dating marr how is it not possible".

"We don't have time for that we have to go get Tanith now because we don't know if she is hurt."

"Ok then off we go to um… what was it"

"The old abandoned warehouse on Stewart Street"

Oh right that's it now into the Bentley I'm driving"

"No you're not my car I drive"

"Fine we can get ghastly on the way if that's ok with you" I said sarcastically

"Yes we can get ghastly he will want to see her"

"Good yay"

On the way to get ghastly and Tanith I just randomly started singing "Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

Like my father's come to past twenty years has gone so fast

Wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends"

"That was really random how do you know all the words to that song"

"I really like greenday"

"Ok well we are here oh there is ghastly" ghastly got in the car and we started off on the way to get Tanith.

We got to the warehouse to find it locked so Skulduggery went to knock down the door when I interrupted him by asking if I could do it, reluctantly he said yes and in a few minutes I had finally knocked it down and we were in side. It wasn't long until we found Tanith. I helped her get up and she just fell to the ground again so ghastly came over and lifted her to the car. When we were all in the car we drove to kenspeciles (sorry for the spelling).


	7. a visit to knenspeckles

Chapter Seven

A visit to Kenspeckle's

Tanith's P.O.V

I woke up in Skulduggery's Bentley and it was all hazy, but after a few minutes I could make out Valkyrie's face. She explained that I had collapsed and that we were on the way to Kenspeckle's. When we got to the Hibernian ghastly laid me down on the bed and I could make out kenspeckle's shadow. He came closer and felt up my leg but it was when he got to my knee I screamed out in pain so he took and x-ray and told my that it was just fractured and it should be healed in a few weeks. So he put a bandage around it and gave me crouches. So on my crouches I slowly hobbled along to the Bentley and off to Valkyrie's place in which I rented. I went straight back to helping valkyrie with her fighting but because of my crouches she had to use the training dummy I made for her to practice with. She used it as I shouted out moves for her to use but eventually she got bored with it so she called in Skulduggery. Valkyrie likes training so she only stopped when Skulduggery was pulled apart she helped put him back together.


End file.
